


All I have Left - Levihan

by l3vihans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi x Hanji - Freeform, Levi x hange - Freeform, Light Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 126: Pride, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, hange zoe - Freeform, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3vihans/pseuds/l3vihans
Summary: The story begins from when Levi first awakens after being saved by Hange. This is a rewritten forest scene (Chapter 126 of AOT) - an Alternative universe where they both confess their feelings.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	All I have Left - Levihan

**Author's Note:**

> Play "Space Song" by Beach House when it says "*" This song reminds me of being in a place of bliss that you never want to leave, I feel like it fits the fanfic and these two really well.
> 
> I see Hange as non-binary, so I use they/them pronouns for Hange. My instagram is @l3vihans, same with my twitter.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you all enjoy!!<3

"Levi...!" A familiar voice called at him. Opening his eyes slowly, his head spun, as his body ached from the severe injuries he had suffered from the thunder spear. He didn't think he would still be alive.

And neither did Hange. As soon as they had heard the thunder spear in such a peculiar location they had been extremely paranoid about what would have happened to Levi. Though they knew he was strong; he was humanity's strongest soldier after all. Hange didn't want to doubt his abilities either. However he was the only veteran left - and their closest ally, and the way everything was going for them Hange had found it difficult to be optimistic.

"I'm.. glad you're alive." Hange spoke to him.

"Tch..You're insane. You really put your own life at risk to save me?" Levi scolded.

"Well I couldn't just leave you there! You know, I still care- I mean, I just did what anyone would have done." Hange replied.

They didn't want Levi to see how much they really cared for him. It was their duty as a commander to save a half dead soldier..yeah.. that's it. It was for humanity.

"I don't think anyone would do that. Why do you look out for me so much? You should start looking out for yourself for once. You're Commander of the Survey Corps after all." Levi spoke. He then looked up at them.

*

"I know you..you're restless. Put some value into your life, please." He said with a honest heart.

"..." Hange paused for a moment, staring at his icy blue eyes. 

They hadn't seen this side of him in awhile. It was..nice. Levi looked back into their eyes too.

"Haha..You're like no other Levi... you pretend you don't care with your cold attitude but here you are, scolding me for risking my life..." Hange spoke. "It's strange, it's as if you really do care about me; the silly four eyes." They grinned slightly.

However, Levi frowned. One of the smartest people he has ever met is really this dense?

"Hange. Do you really not get it? I've cared about you for the longest time. Ever since we met, you have been someone I've looked out for." Levi replied - and he didn't stop there. "You're always getting yourself into trouble, I didn't know when to stop looking out for your life. Especially after we lost Erwin. You became the only veteran left and my only, you know, person I could go to. I guess you could say I enjoy your presence." Levi firmly said.

Hange's eyes widened. Suddenly, everything made sense. "How could I be so blind?" They thought. Levi had always been by their side, even when it was unnecessary. They remembered that even at the beach that day, someone like Levi who had grown up underground had finally saw the ocean of all things for the first time, yet Levi was still overprotective of them before admiring the view.

"Well Four-eyes?" Levi rushed. "Don't leave me hanging."

"Haha..you're still as impatient as ever." Hange breathed in.

"Thank you Levi. I appreciate you a lot, saving you this one time could never repay for all you've done for me. Thank you for always looking out for me. Making sure I go to sleep at a non obsurd time. Coming to my office to cook and clean for me when I was too preoccupied with paperwork. Making sure I took care of myself and bathed. Even smaller things..like using your best tea on me.. I don't think I've ever gotten to say this to you properly. But just know I really appreciate you." Hange looked to the side, averting their gaze to hide their flustered face.

"Hmp..same goes for me, you're all I have left you stupid Four-eyes." Levi glanced away too.

He didn't want to admit it, but he was embarrassed to let himself get this soft. But he didn't regret it.

Hange placed their hand over his. Almost immediately, Levi let his fingers interlock with theirs. This felt..nice. 

They both looked at each other longingly. If only this feeling and moment could last for eternity.

"Also..I wish to spend the rest of my life with you here." Hange blurted.

Levi's eyebrows lowered as he took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"You know I can't say what I really think to that.." Levi sombered.

"I know.." Hange's voice drifted.

They both looked at each other, they could read one another like open books.

"For now...let's enjoy what we have." Levi voiced.

Hange smiled, and nodded. They were both thinking the same thing.

Maybe in another life..A world without titans and they weren't Commander Hange and Captain Levi. Just Levi and Hange. For this night at least, they could pretend this was the case by spending the night in each others arms.


End file.
